


have you lost your damn mind?!

by edgeofthewall



Series: bellarke tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofthewall/pseuds/edgeofthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Have you lost your damn mind?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	have you lost your damn mind?!

Clarke must have lied to him about being a natural blonde, and the hair dye she used must have found a way to seep into her brain and cause damage, because that was the only reason he could think of that would cause the normally level headed girl to be at his front door, absolutely drunk off her ass. A strap of her tanktop had fallen off her shoulder, her shoes were in her hand, and though she beamed at him drunkenly, he saw in her eyes that something terrible had brought her to his door at 3:20 in the fucking morning.

"Have you lost your damn mind?!"

Clarke scowled at him, before pushing him out of the way to stumble into his apartment. Or at least she thought she was pushing him in her drunken state but it was more of her just resting her hands on his chest and stepping too close for comfort, causing Bellamy to jump back because dammit, she wasn’t supposed to touch him like that.

"Nope. Just my dignity." Her words weren’t slurred, and Bellamy couldn’t help but feel a little impressed. That girl could drink anyone under the table. "I need to stay here."

Now he was annoyed again. “And why is that? Better question, why couldn’t you make that decision a little earlier in the evening? Do you have any idea what time it is, Clarke?”

She started laughing suddenly, doubling over to clutch her sides, the gesture making her teeter a little, and Bellamy rushed to steady her. “You sound like a dad. You sound like  _my_  dad. Did you know he’s dead?”

Bellamy went a little pale, not sure what to do besides shake his head. Octavia had kind of hinted to him before that her friend’s past was a little more troubled than her wealthy lifestyle would suggest, but he’d never found it in him to ask. He understood the need to keep your demons private.

Clarke kept going, not noticing his discomfort, or the way he’d stilled when he’d reached to steady her, one hand on her waist, the other on her shoulder. “He died and then my mom remarried and I was so mad at her but at least I still had Wells, but then Wells died. I think Wells was in love with me. Do you ever realize that? When it’s too late?”

Bellamy felt something deep inside him cracking, the part of him that cared about Clarke despite his protests about her constant presence in the tiny Blake apartment. He remembered seeing the Wells she mentioned on the news, something about a hit and run. He remembered finding Clarke on their couch, Octavia holding her and whispering comforts to her so low he couldn’t hear as he breezed past.

She still wasn’t done. “And now I don’t have a boyfriend because he already had a girlfriend and didn’t tell me.”

Her final admission came calmly, as if she’d already accepted it, just like she’d clearly accepted the massive hangover she was going to have the next day.

"Clarke-"

"Shhhhhh." Clarke reached up and sloppily covered his mouth with her hand, stopping him from offering any comfort. "No words. Just sleep."

She breezed past him, knowing the way to his bedroom. Octavia was out for the night, and she knew that, but she didn’t go to the girl’s room, instead working a wobbly path to the older Blake’s.

"Just let me get a blanket so I can sleep on the couch, and I can give you-"

"Shhhhhhh." Clarke shushed him once more, turning around with an impressive amount of steadiness considering she’d probably consumed at least half of the bar down the street’s beer supply. "I said no words. Just sleep."

Which was how Bellamy Blake found himself waking up the next morning with both arms wrapped around Clarke Griffin’s waist and a weird sort of feeling in his stomach that his life was about to get way more complicated.

And the realization that she looked good in his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! i'm fond of this one.


End file.
